Daniel and Raldo's Wedding
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Aladdin-and-the-King-of-Thieves/Movie?id=14945 (One special morning on Easter Day in Reindeeroplis) (the film begins) (Everyone entered the park) (to see what was up) Gir: What am I seeing here, The park's celebrating Easter? Zim: Not just that, Raldo's being wed. Luigi: Oh really? And who's the lucky deer? Zim: It's not a deer, It's just a dark brown reindeer. Gir: That's right! Zim: Whoa! Gir: Holy smokes! Mario: Actually, It's Reindeer Alaska! PPGs: Yay! (Title was seen) (and saying 'Daniel and Raldo's Wedding') (Song begins) (and starts) Mario: There's a party here in Reindeeroplis, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Raldo and Daniel are gonna have a weddin' Luigi: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Cranky Kong: You can't wear outfits that are naughty! Fat Albert: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Diddy Kong: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Princess Peach: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Gadget Boy: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis So I'm goin' to paint the town If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Steve: Daniel's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Dinky: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Joe: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs. Ajax: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Leonard: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Courage: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Waterson Kids: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis, And it's got us all aglow Spyro: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Sparx: Sure, There's nothing to it. Trix: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Heather: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Skippy: Without Dylan Brian and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Slappy: And what could go wrong? Kankers: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Red Deer: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Timothy: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Fender: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Stimpy: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Ren: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Pickle: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Bill Cosby: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis. Guests are filling up the room Russell Cosby: But there's something missing. Princess Daisy: For that matter, where is Daniel? Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Daniel looks around) Daniel: I wonder what's missing. Dinky: Hello? Someone will be late for his own wedding! Frankie: Come on. Daniel: Hold it. There's something you may want to know about. Frankie: We got you. It's a special party. Daniel: Well, if that's true, then what do you call this? Dinky: Uh... Daniel: Is it something that you're interested in? Frankie: What is that? Daniel: Well, it's the weapons that we have since we're doing more spoof traveling, since Andrew likes trains and boats. Dinky: I know. Don't tell us twice. Daniel: Because I hear that we could be doing John Clancy, Eli Wages, Jaen Produccion, Jiminy Cricket, Fox Prince, and other users' spoofs because we haven't done them in a while. Frankie: You don't need to remind us. Daniel: You get the point. As well as we can do spoofs by ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, StrongDrew941, Philip McGhee, TongueSpeakingFool, Daniel Pineda, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Green Tea Latte, CarsFan360, Julian Bernardino, and others since we'll remember to do them. And we know that is true. (Song continues) Daniel: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be. Raldo: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Daniel: I never ever had a real family. Raldo: I never ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who can just understand me. Mushu: Hey, Come on, Reindeer! How can we get this through without you?! Daniel: Oh, pardon me. Fester: There's a party here in Reindeerpolis And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! The Junkyard Gang: Daniel's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Daniel could've come so far... Kittens: They're finally gettin' married! Gadget Boy: They're finally gettin' married! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: They're finally gettin' married! Dexter: Look at all these presents! Raldo: We're finally getting married! Bradley: They're finally getting married! Daniel: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally getting married at the party in Reindeerpolis! (song stops) All: To the party in Reindeerpolis! Dwarfs: Hooray! (Fat Albert still dancing) (with his gang) All: Ahem. Fat Albert: Oops. Sorry. Narrator: Meanwhile... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- (with the baddies) Horace: Now we can be day and fancy free. Jasper: Come around. Come around. Keep it going round. Horace: We will be as happy as can be. Jasper: You and me, you and me, and you and me. Barker: After this, We'll do as we please. Jasper: Exactly. Cheetah Bros: And we'll live the life of rally you and me. Barker: Exactly. Slade: Hello boys. Barker: Oh! Slade! Jasper: Yay! Good news. It's a wedding day on Easter. Barker: Happy Easter! Horace: Here comes the bride, La-la-la-la. Barker: How about it? Jasper: I'm a bride. Barker: And I'm a broom. Slade: Into a private room. Barker: Right-o. (They entered the room) (and sat down to talk) (BOP, WHACK, BASH, BIFF. SLAP, WALLOP, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) Horace: Oh! Ow! Ah! Jasper: You can't hit a guy with glasses on. Can you? Horace: You wouldn't dare, would you? (BOP) Horace: Ow! (Later) (sometime) Aladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and MagicalAladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz6Qi5Y210A (breaking news begins) Lifestyles of the Beauty and Handsome. Yes Man: Hi. This is Yes Man. Reporting live. Now I'll tell you we're here for the marriage of wisdom. Mikey: Yeah. It's going to be beautiful on this Easter day. Lily: And since we're getting lots of Easter eggs and candy, you'll be glad to know that we'll be doing more spoof traveling. Gonard: It's neat. Valiant: I hear that we could be doing Kung Fu Quasi, Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy's Style), The Brave Little Piglet, and other spoofs since some are done and others are in progress. Yes Man: So, This broadcast had brought you by Willy Wonka. Willy Wonka: That's me. (Broadcast ends) (and stops) Daniel: What's taking so long? Frankie: Where is she? Dinky: Relax. Blue: Bow bow bow. Bow bow bow bow. (Concentrate. Feel the force flow.) Walter: But guys, Blue can't talk. Leonard: We can translate the lines she says. Elroy: Oh. Blue: Bow. Bow bow bow. Bow bow bow. (Yes. Much to learn. You still have.) Ludwig Van Drake: Every smart guy can be a preacher and I'm one. Blue: Bow. Bow bow bow bow bow bow bow. Bow bow bow bow bow. (Yes. And fought well you heroes have. During spoof travels.) Steve: Okay. We get it. Joe: That's the reason we're looking forward to more spoof traveling. And willing to see more trains and boats. (Trumpet blows) Kevin: Here she comes. Since I've come from United Kingdom. (Raldo appears) Daniel: Wow. (Eyes became lovehearts) (heartbeats) (Stephen whistles) (Sandy sighs) (Mouseysqueaky watches this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Man! I can't believe there's another wedding playing. Let me guess it'll have me get used to it. (Raldo walks up to Daniel) (who walks up to her) Daniel: You look pretty. Raldo: And you look magnificent. Daniel: Shall we? Raldo: Yes. (They walk up to Ludwig) Ludwig: So we are gathered for two deer, who are a couple in love. (The Smoking Crew watches this on TV) Cale: Impressive. Most impressive. Another wedding that we don't seem to mind seeing. Quint: What do you mean 'Impressive'?! Tim: I think he means that we might get those heroes on other spoofs since he's very impressed by getting used to weddings, Quint. Bullseye: Know that. Kentucky: But still, I wish we could try and getting Spydra, Boris, Mulch, Hummus, The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Jasper, and Horace Badun to team up with us and help them get those heroes on more spoof traveling. (Back with them) (however) Blossom: We know. Bubbles: We get it. Buttercup: Come on now. Ed: Get on with it. (Ludwig clears throat) Ludwig: Do you, Daniel, have Raldo become your most loving wife? Daniel: Yes. I do. Ludwig: And will you, Raldo, like Daniel become your most kind husband? Raldo: Yes. Ludwig: Okay. Now you may kiss each other. (They kiss, Bells ring) Edd: Way to go, guys! (We cheered and clapped) Eddy: Yeehaw! (Manfred gasps when he saw this on TV) Manfred: Curses! Yet another wedding! I'm sure we don't mind getting used to weddings! Springbaky: That's 12 all right. Chimpy: Yet 12 weddings. Boy. I hope more subscribers will subscribe to other channels too. Manfred: What could get worse? Springbaky: And what can possibly go wrong? (Nyan Cat flies around) Chimpy: Whoa! (We laugh) Skippy: Talk about wedding surprises. Slappy: And speaking of that, who was that we saw? Sandy: Nyan Cat. Andrew: So that is Nyan Cat. (Song begins) (and plays) Melody: The whispers in the morning Of lovers sleeping tight Are rolling by like thunder now As I look in your eyes Barbra: I hold on to your body And feel each move you make Your voice is warm and tender A love that I could not forsake Emerald: 'Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can Tawnie: Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms When the world outside's too much to take That all ends when I'm with you Sasha: Even though there may be times It seems I'm far away Never wonder where I am 'Cause I am always by your side Melody: 'Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can Tawnie: Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms When the world outside's too much to take That all ends when I'm with you Sasha: Even though there may be times It seems I'm far away Never wonder where I am 'Cause I am always by your side Melody: Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can Tawnie: We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn Of the power of love Barbra: The sound of your heart beating Made it clear Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on Is light years away Emerald: 'Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'm gonna do all that I can Sasha: We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened But I'm ready to learn Of the power of love Barbra: The power of love. Sasha: The power of love Melody: Sometimes I am frightened But I'm ready to learn Of the power of love Tawnie: The power of love, ooh ooh (Daniel and Raldo place their weddings on each other's fingers) Emerald: As I look into your eyes Sasha: The power of love All: Yeah! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The Next Day (Trevor Sr. reads the headlines, growls, and tears it up) Trevor Sr: Dad blast it! I can't believe that's 12 weddings added! Trevor Jr: Pop, Please. Trevor Sr: I know. Just calm down. And remember your temperature. (Poodles reads it): Didn't you read this? Lionel: It's the reason that weddings are always adding up. Now that's 12. But don't worry. We'll get more villains to work with us. And we'll get those heroes. Poodles: And what's worse? More kids. Lionel: I know, right? Since we'll need more villains, that is. (The Greaser Dogs read the headline) Cliff: Aw man! Yet another wedding added up. Shriek: 12. Lube: And there's no doubt they've got Gadget Boy, his gang, and The Blue's Clues characters on their team for more spoof traveling. (They shrug) All: Oh well. Daniel: What a perfect headline. Raldo: So terrific. Daniel: Raldo is kinda a funny name, Don't mind if I call you Rachel? Raldo: And I don't mind calling you Danny too. Daniel: Just Daniel. Raldo: And call me Raldo too. Daniel: My Rachel. Raldo: My deary. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Daniel Reindeer Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Weddings